Yo¿te amo?
by CassGoto
Summary: Despues de una platica con Butch, Kaoru quedara muy confundida ¿Será capaz su pequeña mente para sentimientos entender que es lo que ella siente por Butch? One- shot dedicado a Guest n.n sigue participando! xD


CassGoto: Bueno ¡Hola! Bueno no tenía planeado hacer este One-shot, pero debido a que Guest me respondió primero la primera pregunta de Alluring secret y me pidió un cap. De los verdes y bueno como dije que los personajes principales eran Miyako, Boomer, Brick y también Butch, no podía intermediar la historia, pero aquí te tengo tu One-Shot querida.

Kojiro: Y trata sobre los verdes

CassGoto: ya lo dije ¬¬

Kojiro: Ay bueno

CassGoto: Qué esperas para dar las notas ÓwÓ

Kojiro: nada Ó-Ó Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls z no le pertenece a CassGoto

CassGoto: Comenzamos

¿Yo… te amo?

Una chica pelinegra se encontraba en su habitación, recostada sobres su cama, tenía en el rostro una expresión confusa y no era para menos su cabeza estaba inundada de pensamientos debido a lo que paso hoy en el colegio con ese chico Butch

_/Flashback/_

_Hay estaba Kaoru como en todos sus recesos discutiendo con la dulcemaniaca de Momoko mientras Miyako las veía con una expresión divertida._

_-¡Momoko deja de comer tanto dulce!.- dijo o más bien grito esta Kaoru_

_-¿Por qué? Sabe delicioso.- dijo Momoko_

_-Porque te va a hacer daño.- dijo Kaoru_

_-¡No es cierto!.- exclamo Momoko_

_-¡Si lo es!.- dijo Kaoru_

_-Lo siento salvajes pero me dejan pasar.- dijo una voz_

_Esa misma voz que le traladaba a diario los oídos a Kaoru, Butch Him; la maldita voz de Butch Him_

_-Que quieres Him.- dijo Kaoru_

_-Que me dejen pasar.- dijo Butch_

_-Para que.- dijo Momoko, que le odiaba también._

_Quien no podría odiarlo, era engreído, creido, egoísta, molesto, un idiota, patan._

_-Porque mi hermano quiere hablar con su novia.- dijo Butch_

_-¡No es mi novia! Es mi mejor amiga y necesito que veamos lo del proyecto.- dijo Boomer más rojo que un tomate_

_-¿Con quién necesitas hablar Boomer?.- dijo Kaoru resaltando el nombre del rubio_

_-Con esta Miyako.- dijo Boomer_

_Momoko y Kaoru se abrieron como dos puertas, mostrando a la rubia que también estaba totalmente sonrrojada._

_-Gracias.- dijo Boomer y camino hacia la rubia_

_-Vamos Miyako.- dijo Boomer mientras le tendia la mano_

_-Ok.- dijo Miyako y la acepto_

_Cruzaron sus brazos y se fueron caminando_

_-Momoko nosotros también deberíamos ver lo del proyecto.- dijo por primera vez Brick_

_-De que otra me queda.- dijo Momoko y se alejo caminando con Brick_

_-Quedamos solo tu y yo.- dijo Butch con voz coqueta_

_-Querrás decir quedas solo tu.- dijo Kaoru mientras se preparaba para dirigirse a los salones_

_Pero cuando se disponía a marcharse una mano le tomo la muñeca_

_-Vamos Kaoru solo quiero conversar.- dijo Butch_

_-No, ahora suelta mi mano.- dijo Kaoru_

_Pero en lugar de obedecer la orden Butch la jalo contra su pecho y la aprisiono con sus brazos y susurro a su oído_

_-No seas idiota Kaoru ¿es que acaso no te das cuenta?.- dijo Butch_

_-¿De que tendría que darme cuenta? ¿de que eres un acosador?.- dijo Kaoru_

_-Kaoru no seas baka, todas esas chicas que beso delante de ti ¿no crees que existe una razón?¿Un sentimiento?.- dijo Butch_

_-Solo me esta dando hambre.- dijo Kaoru_

_-Te invitare una hamburguesa pero cuando adivines lo que tengo que decirte.- dijo Butch_

_-¿No es más fácil que me digas?.- dijo Kaoru_

_-Si, pero yo quiero que adivines.- dijo Butch_

_-Muerdo.- dijo Kaoru_

_-Kaoru….- dijo Butch.-¡No me importa que muerdas no te soltare hasta que adivines!_

_-Am ya se quieres la tarea de química.- dijo Kaoru_

_-No.- dijo Butch_

_-La de mate.- dijo Kaoru_

_-No.- dijo Butch_

_-Entonces que quieres.- dijo Kaoru_

_Eso acabo con la poca paciencia del chico, la tomo bruscamente de los hombros._

_-¡Kaoru no entiendo porque eres la única que no lo nota, te amo, por un demonio te amo, eres la única chica que logro despertar interés en mi, porque eres la única que no se da cuenta hasta tus amigas se dan cuenta.- grito Butch_

_-Am ok me debes una hamburguesa.- dijo Kaoru_

_El chico respiro con resignación, esa chica nunca lo entendería_

_-Ya que.- dijo Butch_

_Compraron su hamburguesa y aunque Kaoru actuo indiferente a lo que el chico le dijo antes, la duda navegaba en su mente_

_/_Fin flashback/

La chica seguía con su cara pero ahora pensaba en voz alta

-¿Por qué cuando me lo dijo sentí… ¿hambre? ?.- dijo Kaoru.- debo estar alucinando pero la verdad sentí padre cuando me dijo esas palabras será que yo también lo ¿amo?.

Haci paso toda la tarde, se durmió, sono la alarma, se vistió, desayuno y se fue a la escuela, tenia que hablar con Butch y hay esta el con sus hermanos.

-Butch tenemos que hablar.- dijo Kaoru

-De acuerdo.- dijo Butch

Se fueron hacia los arboles

-¿De que quieres hablar?.- dijo Butch

-De lo que me dijiste ayer.- dijo Kaoru

-No fue ninguna broma.- dijo Butch

-No lo se solo quiero decirte que yo también.- dijo Kaoru

-¿Tu que?.- dijo Butch

-Que yo ¿Te amo?.- dijo Kaoru

A Butch se le ilumino la mirada, salto corrió les dio besos en las mejillas a sus hermanos, regreso con Kaoru la cargo y la llevo a la tienda de hamburguersas.

CassGoto: Bueno ¿les gusto?

Kojiro: esperamos que si

CassGoto: nos leemos


End file.
